


Rain and Sun

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, Mentions of Violence, Mild Angst, Requests, The Witcher - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Geralt remembers the first time he ever laid eyes on her. His healer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Rain and Sun

Geralt remembers when he first laid eyes on her. His healer. 

He didn’t think much of her at first. She certainly was not Yennefer by any means, but she was different, and that suited him just fine. Besides, when he first met her, he had venom coursing through his veins. 

“Not surprising to find these marks on you, Witcher.” She said, trying to distract him he thought as she worked on him. 

“And I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again with more littered around these ones,” she teased. 

He didn’t respond. Instead, he hissed in pain as she dug the sharp edge of her knife into his arm, watching as the puss and venom seeped from him. 

“Sorry,” she apologized. “But you’re going to live another day… what is your name by the way?”

Geralt knew that she immediately recognized him as soon as he asked for her help. 

“Geralt.” He grunted out. 

She nodded, smiling at him. “Well Geralt. I’m Y/N.”

He only stayed for three days. Y/N was nothing but compliant, attending to him only when required. He also appreciated the fact that she left him alone, let him come to her. 

“Safe travels, Witcher,” she bid. He noted that despite how chipper she made it sound, there was a hint of disappointment. 

“Thank you.” He grunted. 

She smiled shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. A part of Geralt wanted to say more to her, she did save his life after all. 

He didn’t think he’d ever cross paths with her again.

-

The second time the Witcher ran into his healer, he was unharmed and Jaskier was hanging to him by the hip. 

Y/N didn’t try to hide her grin when she saw him walk through her village. She stood by a lake, a bucket of water in her arms. She looked just about the same as he left her, just a moon ago. 

“Ooooh you know her,” Jaskier sang. “And who may she be, Geralt?”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “Just a healer,” he muttered. 

Still, even as he said this he did not take his eyes off her. He watched her bring the bucket to her home, a small cottage just near the stands of the markets through her village. 

“Well do I get to meet her?” 

Geralt was about to say no, to leave her alone as he intended to do. But her voice called out to him, and he cursed lowly under his breath when Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows playfully at him before turning to the healer. 

“Didn’t think I’d see you around these parts again,” Y/N jested. 

“Oh our Witcher likes to revisit… certain places with certain… interesting people.”

Geralt flinched inwardly at Jaskier’s failed attempt to embarrass him. 

Y/N scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but smiled nonetheless. 

“Passing through,” Geralt said before she opened her mouth to speak. “And this is Jaskier. A bard.”

She made a small noise of affirmation and nodded, turning to Jaskier. 

“A bard huh? Geralt doesn’t seem the type to carry those around.”

He couldn’t help himself, but a tiny smirk formed at the corner of his lips. 

Jaskier smiled as well. “He doesn’t, does he? But he seems the type to attract beautiful women everywhere he goes.”

Geralt wished Jaskier would’ve just kept his mouth shut. He was slightly surprised to see that Y/N wasn’t shocked or jealous at all - he got that a lot from women and men alike. Instead she was amused, seemingly sensing his uneasiness. 

“I’m sure you’ve travelled far. Please, stay the night. Rest, get some ale and food in your stomachs before the next hunt.”

“That wo-”

“Of course,” Jaskier interrupted. “I am absolutely in desperate need of a bath and pie. And Geralt here needs some of his favorite lotion rubbed on his -”

“Thank you. For your hospitality.”

She smiled and again he was taken back by the brightness of it. It was real, adorned with sincerity that wasn’t trying to hide a sinister, sad force. He found it to be lost in the world he lived in.

“If any of you need anything, I’ll just be over there,” she said, pointing to her home. 

Geralt smiled politely at her, grabbing the reins to pull Roach towards the bar. 

“She’s lovely,” Jaskier noted as he followed. “And she’s not going to wait around Geralt. Just do yourself a favor and indulge in yourself for once. Forget about that dreadful Yen-”

He was cut off by a hard punch to the stomach, doubling over as the air was knocked out of him. 

-

She found him by the lake that night, taking solace in the comfortable silence of the night. Thankfully, everyone at the village left him alone, and he wouldn’t have been surprised to hear it by Y/N’s doing. 

“I’m not imposing, am I?”

He heard the small, careful steps coming towards him before she spoke. 

“No.”

Y/N sat down on the grass beside him, looking out towards the stretch of the lake, the little splashes here and there. The air was warm, the moon shined brightly down over the planes of the small village, and the stars twinkled delicately, like they were flashing lights dancing in the sky; he could faintly smell lillies off her hair when a breeze whispered through her hair. 

“Jaskier is a funny one,” she finally said. “But he’s a good man. Obviously cares for you.”

Geralt didn’t say anything. He continued staring in front of him, one leg stretched out in front of him and the other upright with his elbow leaned on it. 

She sighed softly and laid gently on her back, crossing her hands over her stomach. Geralt finally looked down at her, breath hitching when she tilted her head to meet his gaze. 

“What’s it like? Being a witcher, I mean.”

She took his short silence as an answer. “I-I’m sorry,” she stammered, abruptly sitting up. “I uh.. I’ve been known to be too curious for my own good. Can never keep my mouth shut.”

She chuckled lightly, trying to brush off her embarrassment. He sighed heavily through his nose and laid on his back just as she had, and waited until she did the same before he answered her. 

“You’re not a bother,” he said. “Not like Jaskier anyway.”

Y/N laughed and it was soft, whereas he expected it to be loud, annoying. He thought of lilacs and shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath to clear his mind. 

“It’s… tiring,” Geralt finally admitted. “But there are moments where it seems… worth it.”

She thought his words over, the heaviness laced behind them. 

“I can imagine,” she murmured. “Thank you. For saving our asses.”

His chest rumbled, and she smiled. She made him laugh. 

“You do it too.”

Y/N turned to look at him in confusion. “You’re a healer. You save people.”

She looked back up to the night sky with a somber expression. 

“Sometimes. Sometimes I can’t and… and I get to live with that.”

When he looked at her, he finally noticed the prominent circles under her eyes, the faraway glaze in her orbs. She was just as tired as he was, and maybe that was why she seemed to understand him better than others. 

“And die with it,” he finished softly. 

Y/N nodded. “But this is what we were made for. We were put here to do a job, whether it’s to be a Witcher, healer, bard, noblemen… either way, we’re just trying to live. So why not make the best of it?”

He wished, at the time, he listened to what she was saying, take her words in and put them to use. 

Instead, he wished her a good night and trudged to his room, passing by a snoring Jaskier. He dreamt of gooseberries and lillies. 

-

The third time he stayed for more than a week. He was gone for two months this time, and still it seemed as though she barely changed. 

Except this time she was exhausted and barely able to stand on her own two feet without stumbling. 

“You should rest,” Geralt told her. “There’s another healer, they can take your place.”

There were too many people in her small home, ill and in desperate need of her medicines. By his guess, she had not slept in over a day. 

“There’s too m’ny people,” she slurred. “Have to… take care of them.”

“I know,” he gently coursed. “But they can’t get it if you’re not well. Sleep, and I will make sure all is well as you do.”

Y/N stared pathetically at him before she reluctantly agreed, letting him lead her to her small bed. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Geralt of Rivia never expected that he’d come back for a simple healer such as herself. He hadn’t planned to until lillies was all he could smell, could think about, and her name was but a whisper on his lips as he awoke from memory filled dreams. 

He stood over her, watching her steady breathing as she slept. He could really appreciate her beauty then, without any wandering eyes. And it got him thinking of Yennefer again. The way she left despite giving her his heart. 

He vowed he wasn’t going to let anyone do that to him again. Hearing her name was still painful to him. But after these little visits he knew that Y/N was significantly different than Yennefer in almost every way, and it was exactly what he needed. 

So he stayed until she woke hours later in a daze. That small but bright smile that he only ever saw when she looked at him. It made his heart flutter. 

-

Geralt remembers the first time he kissed her. His lips were cut and chapped but hers were soft, and he tasted cinnamon on her tongue. 

She gasped into his mouth when he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer to him. 

When he saw her naked and nervous, he kissed every doubt away. Almost every inch of her skin was marked and touched by his lips. Every sigh and moan that left her went straight to his heart - and his cock. 

“Beautiful,” he found himself whispering. 

He couldn’t stop whispering it when he slid into her warm depths, holding her to him as if she was going to slip away. 

“I won’t,” she promised, as if she could read his mind. 

He believed her.

-

“I want to stop loving you but I can’t and it’s fucking destroying me.”

He hated that he was making her cry. 

“I never meant for any of this to happen.”

And he really meant it. 

“Just,” she sobbed. “Why can’t we have it then, Geralt? I don’t see you as a monster, and I’ll say that for the rest of my days if that’s what it takes.”

But he was. He was and he only brought people down. Jaskier nearly died under his care, Yennefer left him, and everyone looked towards him with nothing but fear and hatred in their eyes. 

Geralt ran. Ran from the body that once laid at his feet. Ran from her rising voice, from Jaskier’s, from lilies and lilacs and gooseberries. 

Jaskier found him an hour later by a small stream in the middle of the forest surrounding her village. He didn’t know why he stayed, why he laid in bed countless nights listening to her tell stories of her childhood as he exchanged his battle scars. Why he let Jaskier stay and see him become vulnerable with this healer. 

Because he was nothing but a monster. No matter how hard he tried not to be, he couldn’t deny that part of him that was dominant in his eyes. Y/N didn’t deserve any of that, didn’t need that darkness enveloping her light. 

“Thought I might find you around here,” Jaskier muttered, stumbling towards him before sitting down on the ground next to him. “She’s looking for you, you know. Just go ba-”

“No,” Geralt growled. “She… she saw who I really am now and I don’t need to bring her down too.”

“So have you brought me down, Geralt? Face it, she’s not Yennefer.” 

Geralt whipped his head towards him, glaring at him with clenched teeth, but he kept going. 

“Y/N is Y/N. And I like to think I know you well enough to know that she has itched her way under your thick skin and you can’t get her out and you hate that. You’re so afraid of loving again that you’d rather hurt her than give it a shot! Well what about her, Geralt. Doesn’t she get a say in any of this?”

She did. 

Geralt wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He didn’t want to forget her. But Jaskier was right, Y/N was very important to him now, and he was a selfish man. 

And he knew, without a doubt, that Y/N would never look at him as he looked at himself. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m good enough,” Geralt admitted. 

It took everything he had in him to admit this out loud to Jaskier - out of all people. 

Jaskier nodded, shuffling closer to him. 

“Yen was like rain,” Jaskier said, more to himself than Geralt. “And Y/N is the sun. So which do you choose, Witcher? Or am I going to walk all the way back by myself and tell that poor girl that you’re not coming back?”

-

Geralt remembers the first time he told her he loved her. And now, standing outside of his small cottage in the middle of a beautiful green forest, he basks in the warmth of the sun and the music of the birds as they fly by. 

“A beautiful day love,” she sings. “We should go for a walk.”

Geralt smiles and for the first time in a very long time, he feels nothing but peace in his heart. 

He hums when he feels her arms wrap around his middle, leaning her head against his back. He wraps his arms over hers and sways in tune with her. 

“What were you thinking about?” She asks. 

Geralt smiles softly and turns her around in his arms until she’s looking up at him, chin pressed against his chest. 

“You,” he answers honestly. “Us.”

She smiles back. “Good things I hope?”

He chuckles and she follows and he knows that there’s nothing in this world right now that can touch them. 

“Of course.”


End file.
